Seuls contre tous
by saphira15
Summary: Quand Merle revient de l'armée, Daryl ne sait pas s'il doit être ravi ou inquiet. Parce que, on connait tous Merle, il est comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Mais comme on dit aussi, on ne choisit pas sa famille. Et elle est parfois tout ce qu'on a. OS, pré ZA.


**Bon bah me voilà avec un nouvel OS, centré cette fois sur nos frères préférés, j'ai nommé the Dixon's brothers !**

**Il a était écrit dans la cadre d'un défi du forum "Où les francophones rôdent" dont l'intitulé était: **

**_Un OS pré ZA, mettant en scène les Dixon. Ils peuvent être enfants, adultes, l'OS peut être centré sur Merle, ou Daryl, du moment que les deux sont présents, et que le thème traité soit (de façon plus ou moins explicite), la relation entre les deux frères._**

**L'auteur Eponyme Anonyme y participe aussi d'ailleurs ! Voici le lien vers sa fiction: s/10008701/1/**

**Je remercie bien évidemment CathouxXx qui a été ma béta-reader pour cet OS, qui m'a corrigé et qui m'a donné l'idée du titre ! Merci à toi !**

**Pour les reviews, je ferais comme d'hab, soit sur le forum pour les habitués, soit par PM :)**

**Voilà pour mon blabla inutile :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Seuls contre tous**

Merle devait revenir ce week-end. C'était la seule chose que Daryl savait, la seule chose que son frère avait daigné écrire sur la minuscule lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée, vulgairement griffonnée sur un bout de papier déchiré, au dos duquel Daryl avait pu déchiffrer une note au nom de Merle, 75 dollars pour être précis, et l'établissement créditeur, un bordel moderne.

« Je rentre samedi après-midi, viens me chercher ».

Pas plus, pas moins. Le strict nécessaire. Pas de _s'il te plait _non plus, Daryl avait depuis longtemps compris que ce mot n'existait pas dans le vocabulaire de Merle. Un ordre, c'était tout ce que c'était. Pas d'heure non plus, alors Daryl sut qu'il devrait y aller au plus tôt pour ne pas le rater.

Ce fut ainsi que vendredi soir, il alla frapper au bureau de son patron, un homme afro-américain d'une quarantaine d'année chez qui il travaillait comme plombier, et lui annonça qu'il ne pourrait pas bosser le lendemain. L'homme fit la moue, évidemment, car cela voulait dire qu'il aurait deux fois plus de travail, alors Daryl se proposa aussitôt de le remplacer le samedi suivant. Avec un sourire, son patron finit par accepter.

À treize heures le lendemain, il était déjà arrivé devant la gare. Il avait beaucoup bougonné avant d'y aller mais s'était finalement résolu en pensant que ces foutus militaires étaient capables de débarquer au plus tôt, juste pour respecter une sorte de routine. Et Merle n'apprécierait pas d'attendre, ça Daryl le savait.

Sauf qu'à seize heures, personne n'était encore arrivé. Daryl avait eu le temps d'écouter tous les cd qu'il avait, la plupart qui avait appartenu à Merle, avant de se rabattre sur la radio du coin, la seule qu'il captait, pour subir des reprises de Franck Sinatra. Il en était à son quatrième café quand un bus militaire arriva finalement. Un vieil homme en sortit, un képi sur la tête. Il s'installa à côté du car, et appela ses hommes. « Même pour sortir d'un bus ils ont b'soin d'être guidé, se moqua Daryl, passablement agacé d'avoir attendu trois heures ».

Une dizaine d'homme descendirent avant que Daryl n'aperçoive Merle, le crâne rasé. Daryl était surpris à chaque fois qu'il le voyait comme ça, même si ce n'était pas la première fois. Il avait la même coiffure pendant les deux permissions qu'il avait passé avec son frère. Mais Daryl ne pouvait oublier toutes ces années où Merle, adolescent, refusait de se raser les cheveux juste pour le plaisir de ne pas obéir à leur père. Tout en sachant ce que cet affront lui apporterait.

Chaque soldat serra brièvement la main de son supérieur avant de s'éloigner sans plus de cérémonie. Quand vint le tour de Merle, l'homme le retint un peu plus longtemps, en profitant pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille. À la tête que fit Merle, Daryl sut que ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Tous les soldats se serrèrent la main, se prirent dans les bras, des grands sourires collés aux lèvres et des larmes au coin des yeux. Pas Merle. Merle ne fit pas le moindre geste vers eux, il se contenta de balancer son barda derrière son épaule et de s'éloigner prestement. Daryl ne prit pas la peine de sortir de son pick-up pour saluer son frère. De toute façon, il savait que Merle le ferait chier pour partir au plus vite. Il observa donc son frère jeter son sac dans la benne arrière et se placer sur le siège passager.

-Alors, on dit pas « bon retour » à son frère adoré ?

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel. Merle et son ton sarcastique. Ça ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. Merle se souvenait probablement de lui comme le gamin effrayé qu'il avait laissé la dernière fois, quand il l'avait emmené loin de leur paternel après une énième dispute. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Merle n'avait pas agi que pour lui. Il avait même concédé une partie de sa paie pour louer un appartement à Daryl, avant de repartir au plus vite en mission.

Mais Daryl n'était plus le même. Il avait passé huit mois tout seul, à se trouver un boulot, à se reconstruire une vie, et il était en train d'y arriver. Il avait même mis de l'argent de côté pour s'acheter une autre voiture, celle-ci commençant à tomber en ruine. Et puis, c'était celle de Merle, et Daryl savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit dessus. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, mais il s'entendait bien avec son patron et avec quelques autres ouvriers qui côtoyaient le même bar que lui. Dans l'ensemble, il était plutôt bien intégré.

Si Merle lui avait dit ça huit mois auparavant, il aurait juste marmonné « Bon retour », les épaules voutées, le regard fixé au sol. Mais c'était fini. Il n'avait plus peur de Merle. Cette fois, il regarda son frère droit dans les yeux, et répliqua :

-J'espère juste qu't'as pas viré tapette, avec tous ces hommes en sueur…

Daryl ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il reçut un coup sur la tête.

-J'suis pas une tapette, fils de pute !

Daryl retint un sourire. Il avait gagné cette manche. Même si Merle l'avait frappé, c'était lui qui avait gagné. Et Merle le savait. Ce fut d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il bougonna durant tout le trajet. Il ne demanda pas comment était la vie de Daryl. Ce dernier savait qu'il ne deviendrait sympathique qu'après deux ou trois verres de toute façon.

* * *

Arrivé chez lui, Merle posa son barda sur le canapé, alla se servir une bière et sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma. Soupirant, Daryl fit de même. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais… Après deux heures où Merle s'insurgea du fait que Daryl ne recevait aucune chaine érotique, hurla après un malappris qui osait ne pas savoir tenir une arme et admira les motos dans un magazine d'automobile, Daryl décida qu'il en avait assez. De toute façon, Merle venait de prendre la dernière bière dans le frigo, et il ne faudrait probablement pas longtemps avant qu'il n'envoie Daryl faire le plein.

-Allez, debout Merle.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as, petit frère ?

-On va dans un bar, avant qu'tu m'siffles tout c'que j'ai à boire.

Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps pour que Merle soit debout, renversant une partie de sa bière au passage, finissant le reste d'une grande gorgée et soit presque sorti de l'appartement avant que Daryl n'ait eu le temps de dire ouf.

Le bar n'était qu'au coin de la rue, ce qui était plutôt pratique pour Daryl, mais qui fit râler Merle, pour qui la centaine de mètres qui les séparait du bar était trop. Pour se faire pardonner, Daryl paya la première tournée, et offrit à Merle un verre de whisky de premier choix. Son frère sortit quelques billets de sa poche et demanda à garder la bouteille. Après deux ou trois verres déjà, Merle souriait plus et bavardait plus. Après avoir commenté le physique plus ou moins avantageux des serveuses, Merle se pencha d'un air confident vers son frère et lui demanda :

-Alors, tu t'es faite laquelle ? Que j'passe pas après toi, tu comprends.

-Aucune Merle. Sers-toi.

Au lieu d'être satisfait de cette réponse, Merle sembla inquiet :

-Rassure-moi au moins…T'es plus puceau, hein ?

-Merle….gémit Daryl, qui n'était pas suffisamment sous l'emprise de l'alcool pour ne pas être gêné.

-Parce bon, quand j't'ai laissé, t'étais encore puceau, mais en huit mois, j'espère bien qu't'as tiré un coup. Sinon va falloir que j'te paie une pute, et sérieusement, j'préfère mettre le peu d'argent qu'j'ai gagné dans mes verres, s'tu voies c'que j'veux dire.

-Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, merci.

Le silence s'installa. Daryl n'en revenait pas. Son frère n'était pas rentré depuis une journée et il lui tapait déjà sur le système. Après tout, ça avait toujours été le cas, mais Daryl espérait que ça serait un peu différent cette fois, que Merle aurait appris un minimum de savoir vivre avec les militaires.

-Elle dure combien de temps, ta perm ?

Merle sourit en coin, avant de finir son verre d'une traite.

-On veut déjà s'débarrasser d'moi, p'tit frère ?

Daryl parut gêné. Il ne voulait pas que son frère croit qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Après tout, il avait toujours été le seul être qui avait fait un minimum attention à lui. Et c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à partir de la maison familiale. Daryl se rappelait encore de l'arrivée de Merle, de la dispute qui s'en était suivie entre le père et le fils, pour la première fois équilibrée. Le vieil homme n'avait plus l'avantage. Merle avait changé, il était devenu fort, il savait ce qu'il voulait. Et ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Dans sa colère, Merle avait frappé son paternel, avait récupéré ses affaires et avait ordonné à Daryl d'en faire de même. Ce dernier, trop sous le choc pour protester, s'était exécuté et avait suivi Merle.

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était presque comme si tout cela n'avait pas existé. Comme s'il avait inventé tout ça. Après tout, comment ça avait pu être si simple ? Lui qui avait cru qu'il ne s'échapperait jamais de la domination de son père, comment avait-il pu s'en sortir aussi facilement ? Même à présent, il se surprenait encore à regarder par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer que le vieil homme n'était pas là, à le surveiller.

Il secoua la tête pour faire partir la mauvaise pensée, et répondit à la place :

-C'est pas ça mais…tu viens d'dépenser 150 dollars en deux bouteilles, alors j'me demandais si t'en aurais assez pour tenir toute ta perm.

-On fait attention à mes sous maint'nant, Daryleena ? Dis-moi, t'es dev'nu la parfaite petite ménagère !

-Ta gueule Merle.

-Et toi alors ? Tu t'paies comment tes verres et tes putes ?

-J'suis plombier.

Merle manqua s'étouffer avec son whisky.

-Quoi ? Tu…tu veux dire le petit homme chauve qui va chez les vieilles dames pour réparer leurs chiottes ? Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ?

Daryl s'attendait à ce genre de réaction, mais ça ne le blessait pas moins.

-Faut bien qu'je paie le loyer.

-Ouais, s'tu l'dit.

Cette dernière phrase clôtura la discussion pour le reste de la soirée. Merle fit ami-ami avec tous les hommes et femmes présents dans le bar, se fit offrir quelques verres et en offrit tout autant. « Un vrai commercial, songea amèrement Daryl. » Après deux heures de supplice, Daryl décida de rentrer, laissant Merle avec ses nouveaux meilleurs amis.

* * *

Le lendemain, Merle passa sa journée devant la télévision, avant de rejoindre le bar pour la soirée. Daryl l'accompagna, but quelques verres, se promettant de rentrer rapidement. Il commençait tôt le lendemain. Mais Merle était diablement convainquant quand il buvait, et malgré toute la bonne volonté de Daryl, il finit par boire bien plus que de raison et se retrouva, au petit matin, en train de gerber dans la ruelle près du bar, devant un Merle hilare.

-Une vrai gonzesse ! Se moqua-t-il.

Quand Daryl rentra chez lui, il s'endormit comme une masse, et n'entendit ni le réveil, ni les multiples sonneries de téléphone. Il émergea peu avant midi, mit un moment à s'éveiller, avant de se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était. Il sauta d'un bond de son lit, se prépara en un temps record et fonça à son travail. Bien évidemment, son patron lui passa un savon, lui disant qu'il s'était inquiété de ne pas le voir arriver le matin-même. Daryl n'avait jamais raté un seul jour de travail. Il s'excusa, expliqua brièvement la situation et avec un regard inquiet, son patron le laissa partir travailler.

Le soir même, Il refusa d'accompagner son frère, et celui-ci finit par laisser tomber.

Le mercredi soir, Merle alla jouer au poker et boire, surtout boire. Il but tellement qu'il perdu tout son argent au poker, tout ce qui lui restait après trois nuits de beuverie. Il mit la voiture en gage pour tenter de les récupérer, la perdu aussi. Défait, il rentra chez son frère.

Daryl hurla en se rendant compte qu'il avait perdu sa voiture. Il en avait besoin lui, pour travailler ! Comment son frère pouvait être aussi irresponsable ? Merle parut sincèrement désolé, alors Daryl promit qu'il irait jouer à sa place et qu'il tenterait de la reprendre. Il sortit cinq cents dollars de la cachette sous son lit, l'argent qu'il mettait de côté pour acheter une nouvelle voiture, et se rendit au bar avec son frère. La partie démarra peu avant minuit. Daryl joua toute la nuit. Il perdu plus souvent qu'il ne gagna, et sa mise disparu rapidement. Merle s'en mêla, bluffa, perdu, et Daryl perdu le reste alors que l'aube pointait le bout de son nez.

Travailler fut dur dans la journée. Daryl commit de nombreuses erreurs, recueillant la colère de ses clients, qui s'empressèrent de se plaindre à son patron. Il se fit correctement remonter les bretelles, et jura que ça ne se reproduirait plus. La semaine d'après, Merle disparut la quasi-totalité du temps. Daryl en fut soulagé. Peut-être qu'il pourrait rattraper le coup sans son frère dans les parages. De toute façon, il devrait repartir bientôt, les permissions n'étaient pas super longues pour des simples soldats. Daryl était étrangement soulagé de penser à ça.

* * *

Merle réapparut en fin de semaine avec une bonne nouvelle. Il avait trouvé du travail. Un travail qui gagnait bien, de ce qu'il avait dit, il allait de faire un max de tunes et il allait racheter une voiture à Daryl. Ce dernier fut surpris et très touché, et se dit pour la première fois depuis longtemps que peut-être Merle avait changé.

Merle l'invita à boire un verre pour fêter ça. Il sortit une liasse de billet, en donna deux au barman, deux billets de cent dollars, et rangea le reste dans sa poche. Quand Daryl lui demanda d'où cela provenait, il se contenta de répondre que c'était une avance, avant de boire son verre cul sec. Troublé, Daryl l'imita.

Ils se couchèrent tard encore ce soir-là, et Daryl eut du mal à travailler le lendemain. Il fit une erreur qui couta cher à son patron. Pour éviter de se faire virer, il promit de payer les dégâts. Cela coutait plus de quatre cents dollars, mais il n'avait pas le choix. De toute façon, il lui restait à peu près cette somme sous son lit.

En rentrant chez lui ce soir-là, la première chose qu'il fit fut d'aller chercher la somme requise dans sa chambre. Pourtant, ce ne furent pas des billets de banque qui l'attendaient dans la petite boite en métal, mais plutôt deux gros sacs plastiques remplis d'une poudre blanche.

-C'est pas vrai…murmura-t-il.

Il connaissait cette poudre. Merle en avait souvent amené chez leur paternel. De la cocaïne. Au moins deux kilos de cocaïne.

À ce moment-là justement, Daryl entendit la porte claquer. Fou de rage, il empoigna un sac, et bondit hors de sa chambre pour accueillir Merle. Celui-ci se débarrassait de son manteau quand la voix de Daryl le fit sursauter.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?!

Merle leva des yeux surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'tu m'veux ?

-Ça ! Hors de lui, il lança férocement le sac sur Merle, qu'il attrapa au vol. C'est quoi ça putain ?

-Eh, doucement connard ! Ça vaut 20 000 dollars ça !

-De la coke ! Putain, tu deales de la coke ! Tu trouves pas qu'on a assez de problèmes ?! Plus d'fric, plus d'loyer, plus de voiture, et bientôt plus d'boulot pour moi ! T'es rev'nu pour me pourrir la vie ou t'aimes bien m'voir me noyer ?!

-Mais, mais…

Merle semblait défait. Il bafouillait, tremblait, et tentait de convaincre Daryl avec bien trop de geste pour qu'il paraisse calme.

-C'est ça mon nouveau job. On va se faire de la tune ! Plus de problème de fric p'tit frère, j'te promets !

-Tes promesses valent pas un clou ! T'en as jamais tenu une !

-Mais…

-T'avais dit qu'tu serais toujours là, mais t'es parti ! T'avais dit qu'on serait bien ici mais t'es rev'neu et toute ma vie part en couille !

-J'te jure que je vais nous sortir de là ! Dare, tu me crois hein ? J'sais que j'suis pas parfait, mais écoute, j'ai un bon plan d'accord ? Je vais tout réparer, toutes mes bêtises. Écoute, un…un copain de régiment veut m'donner un boulot dans le trafic. Pas en tant que dealer, plus haut, sans danger. C'est près d'Atlanta. On se fera plein de fric. Et le gars, il a un garage, et il est prêt à t'embaucher. C'est pas génial ?

-Non c'est pas génial !

-Mais, t'as toujours rêvé de bosser sur des bécanes, et lui, il en a plein, et…

-Et quoi ? Tu veux qu'je quitte mon boulot, j'parte dans une autre ville et que toi tu retournes à l'armée. Merde, t'as pensé à l'armée au moins ?

Merle ne répondit rien. En réalité, il baissa la tête à la mention de son ancien travail. Il fit un pas en avant, et avoua :

-En fait, j'y retourne pas.

-Quoi… ? Ne me dit pas que…

-On m'a viré. J'ai craché sur mon chef et il a pas apprécié. C'était un connard de toute façon, il méritait que ça.

-Putain, Merle…

Daryl avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus lutter. Tout ça était trop. Trop pour lui. Merle, en deux semaines, venait de réduire à néant tout ce qu'il avait mis huit mois à construire. Toute sa vie. Et malgré ça, Daryl n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Non. Ca ne l'étonnait même pas. Les deux frères n'appartenaient pas au même monde. Daryl portait toute la responsabilité du monde sur ses épaules, Merle ne réfléchissait qu'en fonction de ce qu'il voulait dans l'instant. Généralement, des filles, de l'alcool et de la drogue.

Il était juste las… Alors il prit sa veste, ses clefs sur la table de la cuisine et sortit, sans un regard pour Merle.

* * *

Il se promena un long moment dans la ville. Il ne pouvait pas aller loin de toute façon, il n'avait plus de voiture. Il n'avait plus rien. Il n'avait jamais rien eu. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un écran de fumée. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu un appart, il s'était contenté de donner un loyer. Un seul mois sans loyer et il n'avait plus d'appart. Le boulot non plus ne lui appartenait pas. Il allait le perdre. Ses amis…ses amis avaient piqué sa voiture, alors c'était difficile de les considérer encore ainsi.

En fait, la seule chose qu'il avait toujours, c'était Merle. Même si Merle partait, à l'armée, en vadrouille, avec ses amis, il finissait toujours par revenir. Toujours. Il était toujours là pour Daryl, à sa façon. Et il essayait. Daryl savait qu'il essayait. Il faisait beaucoup d'erreurs, mais tout ce qu'il faisait c'était pour eux. Pour Daryl et lui. Il s'était même débrouillé pour trouver le travail de ses rêves à Daryl. Même si pour cela il lui avait tout fait perdre. C'était Merle. C'était son frère.

En deux heures, sa décision était prise. Il se rendit chez son patron. Il était tard, mais l'homme lui ouvrit quand même, un sourire inquiet sur les lèvres.

-Tout va bien Daryl ?

-Ouais, ouais, répondit celui-ci, je voulais juste vous parler de quelque chose.

-Entre.

Daryl pénétra précautionneusement dans la maison. Elle était belle, tout de même, bien entretenue. Des portraits jonchaient les murs, un vase de fleurs trônait sur la table et les odeurs d'un délicieux repas lui parvinrent aux narines. Cette maison respirait la vie. Jamais Daryl n'aurait ce genre de maison. Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Il était fait pour rester avec son frère. Ça avait toujours été le cas.

-Alors ? Si c'est pour l'argent, tu peux toujours me payer plus tard tu sais, on peut faire un crédit et...

-C'est pas pour ça, coupa Daryl, se tordant les mains à l'idée de lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Écoutez…je vous suis très reconnaissant pour ces mois où vous m'avez appris ce que vous savez mais…Je dois partir.

-Partir ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Mon frère, celui qui était en permission, il…il a quitté l'armée. Il a trouvé un travail à Atlanta, et on va habiter là-bas.

-Mais…et ton travail ici ? Tu travailles bien Daryl, et ces quelques errances de cette dernière semaine, je suis sûre que c'était à cause de ton frère. Tu travailles bien Daryl. Si tu te défaisais de l'emprise de ton frère, tu pourrais gagner plus d'argent et…et finir par récupérer cette entreprise.

-Comment ça ?

-Je me fais vieux, et je n'ai pas d'héritier. Personne pour reprendre la boite. Tu pourrais toi. Tu pourrais devenir le patron, d'ici quelques années. Tu pourrais gagner beaucoup d'argent, faire des projets. Si tu restes ici.

-Je peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

Daryl baissa les yeux, et avoua finalement :

-Parce que je dois rester avec Merle.

Il entendit son patron soupirer. Quand il le regarda à nouveau, il put lire toute la pitié du monde dans les yeux du vieil homme. Il détestait cette lueur.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de Merle. C'est Merle qui a besoin de toi. Je connais ce genre de gars. Merle ne peut pas vivre seul, et il est prêt à emmener avec lui dans les ténèbres pour ne pas rester seul. Il est nocif, Daryl. Tu le sais.

-C'est mon frère.

-Mais tu ne peux p…

-C'est mon frère !

Daryl sentit cette boule de rage qui le consumait depuis toujours remonter à la surface et serra les poings pour se calmer.

-C'est mon frère, répéta-t-il plus doucement, Comme s'il essayait de convaincre son patron autant que de se convaincre lui-même. Je vous donne ma démission. Vous pouvez garder ma dernière paie, ça couvrira l'argent que je vous dois.

Tout était dit. Son patron ne répliqua rien. Il avait sûrement compris que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il était aussi têtu que son frère. Alors il fit demi-tour, et ouvrit la porte. Juste avant de franchir le pas de la porte, il se retourna légèrement, pour dire doucement :

-Et vous avez tort. Merle a peut-être besoin de moi, mais j'ai encore plus besoin de lui.

* * *

Merle fut enchanté d'apprendre que Daryl partait avec lui. Il vendit ses deux kilos de cocaïnes, s'acheta un vieux pick-up et en extra, une magnifique Triumph rien que pour lui. Deux jours après, ils étaient prêts à partir pour Atlanta.

Alors qu'il mettait le dernier carton à l'arrière du pick-up, Merle regarda Daryl. Il semblait encore plus vieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Comme s'il tenait le monde entier sur ses épaules. Et l'espace d'un instant, Merle se sentit coupable. Il venait d'arracher Daryl à sa vie.

Peut-être qu'il aurait été heureux ici, son petit frère. Peut-être qu'il aurait rencontré une gentille fille, qu'il aurait eu une vie normale, quelque chose que Merle ne pouvait pas lui offrir. Peut-être que ce qu'il devait faire était de le laisser ici. De le laisser vivre sa vie.

Mais l'instant d'après, Merle songea que s'il laissait son frère ici, il se retrouverait sans personne. Sans son petit frère, qui veillait sur lui et l'empêchait toujours de faire des bêtises. Son petit frère, pour qui il voulait devenir meilleur. Alors il se tut, prit le volant et attendit que Daryl s'assoie à côté de lui.

-On va être super bien là-bas, tu verras.

Merle démarra, tentant d'ignorer la petite voix qui lui susurrait qu'il n'essayait que de se convaincre lui-même. Ils étaient tous les deux, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Seuls contre tous, contre le monde. Comme ça avait toujours été. Comme ça serait toujours.

**Fin**


End file.
